Una Plática Relajante
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: El Guerrero Dragón ha estado últimamente muy pensativo y deprimido desde que vencieron a Lord Shen, y no ha hablado con nadie sobre lo que lo tiene así. Esto está haciendo que su maestro y sus amigos se preocupen cada vez más, y quieran ayudarlo con eso. [Rated: T y un plus, si se llegase a continuar en un futuro]


**¡Bienvenidos lectores/as de FF! A este Fic que he querido hacer desde hace ya unos cuantos años para acá, pero que nunca logré terminar porque estaba muy ocupado teniendo un bloqueo infinito con un capítulo de mi primer Fic. No sé si terminará como One-shot o como un Fic (con más de un capítulo), pero no debería de preocuparme por eso aún. Primero deberías leerlo y luego se dirá, ¿no?**

**_Última edición: 02/15/2020._**

* * *

**_Kung Fu Panda y TODO lo relacionado a esto NO me pertenece, le pertenece a DreamWorks._**

**_Yo solo soy un fan al que se le ocurrió una historia._**

* * *

**Antes de comenzar con esto, les aclararé como van mis Fics: _[Estos son sonidos]_ , *acciones*, **"dialogo", **(cosas que pasan/el autor dice o comenta fuera del Fic). ****Y eso ya es todo.**

* * *

**¡Vamos con el Fic!**

* * *

**"Una Plática Relajante".**

En el Valle de la Paz, todo ha estado muy tranquilo desde que, hace unos meses, los Maestros del Palacio de Jade y el Guerrero Dragón derrotaron a Lord Shen en Gongmen.

Los bandidos no han atacado desde ese entonces, probablemente por las historias que se relataban de tal hazaña. Pero uno de los Maestros que vivía en el Palacio de Jade, últimamente no ha estado muy contento a pesar de todo esto. La calma que vivían, de alguna manera lo atormentaba. Y, a pesar de haber salvado a China una vez más, se la pasaba deprimido y muy pensativo.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, poco a poco dejaba de hablar o intentar hacer reír a sus compañeros. A la hora de desayunar; almorzar o cenar, la comida que servía en la mesa, tenía un sabor amargo, y a veces insípido. Se saltaba los entrenamientos y meditaba casi todo el día, para después irse directamente a dormir temprano (por lo que despertaba antes que todos para repetir esta rutina). Y si no lo han captado aún, ese alguien es Po.

Los Cinco Furiosos y el Maestro Shifu estaban muy preocupados por su comportamiento. Y para intentar remediar esta situación, se reunieron un día en la cocina luego de desayunar para discutir sobre eso.

"¿Ya se fue a meditar?" El panda rojo preguntó entrando a la cocina, buscando alguna respuesta de uno de los Cinco.

"Parece que sí..." Asomando su cabeza hacia afuera de la cocina para confirmarlo, mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo, respondió Víbora.

"Muy bien, entonces cierra la puerta para que pueda explicarles a todos ustedes por qué los llame para reunirnos aquí hoy." Víbora acudió a la orden de su Maestro y cerró la puerta corrediza. Shifu espero unos segundos, y luego prosiguió diciendo, "Los he querido reunir hoy, porque hay algo que realmente está mal. O, mejor dicho, alguien que realmente está mal. Y ese alguien es-"

"Po, ya lo sabemos." El Gran Maestro estaba a punto de terminar de explicarles, justo cuando todos los presentes allí se le adelantaron al unísono, conociendo muy bien el porqué de la reunión.

"Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado para que esté actuando así..." Desde uno de los bordes de la mesa de la cocina, y con una de sus tenazas en su barbilla, curiosamente se preguntó Mantis.

"Tú, y el resto de nosotros." Cruzando sus alas y mirando hacia el insecto, contestó Grulla.

"***suspira mientras se pasa la mano por la cara*** Bueno, los reuní para ver qué podemos hacer al respecto, porque ya es alarmante que no haya entrenado ni una sola vez desde la derrota de Lord Shen. Y que lo único que haga, sea meditar por casi 9 horas diarias." Se explicó el panda rojo, cansado por la situación de Po.

"Podríamos intentar darle un buen susto." Sacando una galleta de su tarro, sugirió tranquilamente Mono, sentado en una silla frente al panda rojo.

"..." Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras dirigían miradas confusas, arqueando una ceja hacia Mono.

"***masticando la galleta*** ¿Q...? ***tragando la galleta para terminar de hablar*** ¿Qué me están viendo?" Preguntó, dejando el tarro a un lado y cerrándolo cuidadosamente.

"¿En que ayudaría hacer algo como eso?" Sin quitarle las miradas confundidas de encima, todos le preguntaron al primate.

"Bueno, podría hacerle sentir algo de emoción; no hemos tenido prácticamente nada que hacer en los últimos meses, y creo que esa podría ser la razón por la que está así... ¿No creen?" Respondió seriamente encogiéndose de hombros, mirando hacia los demás.

"Jmm... En caso de ser por eso... Po habría buscado hacer algo, ir hacia algún lugar o simplemente entretenerse en los entrenamientos. Pero no ha hecho absolutamente nada de eso." Aún de alas cruzadas, argumentó en contra Grulla.

"Lo que dijo Grulla es cierto; cuando él se siente aburrido, siempre intenta hacer alguna otra cosa..." Agregó con un semblante pensativo Tigresa, apoyando el argumento que acababa de dar Grulla.

"... Y no lo ha hecho." Terminaron de murmurar Víbora, Mantis y el Maestro Shifu. Apoyando nuevamente el argumento de Grulla. Dejando sin apoyo a la sugerencia que acababa de dar Mono.

"BIEN. Ya no tengo más sugerencias." Comentó Mono resignado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"¿Alguien más... ***Mantis levanta su tenaza de un lado a otro dando saltos*** Que NO tenga una idea parecida o que se relacione con lo que sugirió anteriormente Mono sobre dar más 'emoción'? ***Mantis baja su tenaza y para de saltar***" Terminó de plantear la pregunta el Gran Maestro Shifu, manteniendo a Mantis callado y cabizbajo.

"Tal vez... Alguien podría solamente acercarse y hablar con Po para saber porque está actuando así... ¿No lo pensaron antes?" Dio su sugerencia Víbora preguntando a los demás, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los presentes.

Levantando la mano para intentar argumentar en contra, Mono iba a de decir algo, "Per... No es-... Eh... Es muy buena, en verdad no puedo oponerme a eso." pero apoyando la sugerencia que acababa de dar la reptil, se cruzó de brazos - resignado.

"Es cierto, y creo que podríamos intentarlo ahora mismo. Iré yo mismo para hablar seriamente con él." Apoyando inmediatamente la sugerencia de Víbora, Shifu empezó a caminar a la salida de la cocina para hablar con Po. Hasta que...

"Puede ir a intentarlo. Pero no creo que se abra tan fácilmente para hablar de algo así ante alguien que no sea lo suficiente cercano a él. Maestro, creo que debería ir alguien más... Ya que, con todo respeto, no creo que usted sea muy cercano a Po." **(Grulla strikes again!)** Argumentó de alas cruzadas Grulla, haciendo que Shifu quedase completamente inmóvil por unos segundos donde estaba parado. Lo que acababa de decir era cierto, y no lo habían pensado con mucho detenimiento antes.

"... Vale," Volviendo a su asiento, dándole la razón al ave, el Maestro Shifu empezó a acariciarse la barbilla intentando pensar en algo. "Ahora, ¿quién podría ir a hablar con él?" Preguntó pensativo el panda rojo a los Cinco.

"Ninguno de nosotros es tan-... Oh. Creo que ya lo sé..." Mantis iba a contestarle algo a Grulla, justo cuando le llego una idea de quien podría ir.

Todos en la cocina seguían pensando y Mantis ya sabía quién podría ir, pero justamente cuando lo iba a decir, Víbora le dio un coletazo, tirándolo de la mesa, y se le adelanto diciendo, "Creo que podría ir Tigresa. Después de todo, Po le contó sobre lo que no lo dejaba dormir en nuestro viaje a Gongmen." sugirió nuevamente la reptil, recordando ese momento y siseando por lo bajo disimuladamente al insecto que estaba en el piso, dirigiéndole una mirada de pocos amigos.

Todos - excepto Tigresa - luego de escuchar la sugerencia, decidieron que era lo mejor. "Suena bastante lógico" Opinaron todos.

"Pero..." Intentando esquivar la responsabilidad de hablar, Tigresa intentó pensar en algo que decirles, "Realmente no sé cómo debería intentar acercarme para hablar con él; no soy buena hablando de cosas así." intentó justificarse la felina rayada. Explicando por qué no se sentía preparada para abordar una conversación con el panda en el estado en que se encontraba ahora mismo.

"Oh, ¡vamos! Si no vas tú, nadie podrá sacarle nada de información, y no lo podremos ayudar con su problema." Insistió Víbora, intentando hacer cambiar de parecer a su amiga.

"Si, y si no vas, probablemente ya no podremos disfrutar de la comida. La ultima cena no la pude saborear, y ya no puedo soportar el no saborear nada de lo que estoy comiendo" Intentó animarla Mono, haciendo que la tigresa empezase a dudar sobre su decisión de no ir.

"Si no vas, vamos a quedarnos con un Guerrero Dragón que no podrá enfrentar los problemas que ocurran en la aldea. Y si un enemigo más fuerte que Shen llegase a atacarnos, no podría hacer nada para detenerlo." Se sumó Shifu al gran intento que hacían todos de hacer cambiar de parecer a Tigresa.

"Tigresa, ¿no has sentido que nos falta algo cuando él no está en los entrenamientos? ¿No has sentido que la comida que sirve, tal vez refleja el cómo se está sintiendo últimamente?" Le preguntó Grulla, haciendo que Tigresa se cansase de escuchar a todos y pusiese sus patas sobre la mesa de golpe para contestarle:

"¡Por supuesto que lo puedo sentir! ***suspira por unos segundos*** Pero... No sé si pueda ayudarlo solo con una conversación. Recuerda que después de que hablé con el sobre eso que no le dejaba dormir llegando a Gongmen, Po seguía distraído por eso y no atrapó cuando podía a Shen, Grulla." Seriamente (con un poco de furia contenida en su tono) y casi fulminando con la mirada al ave, se volvió a sentar y dio otro muy largo suspiro intentando calmarse. "Si no lo hago, no pararán... Así que iré. Pero si no ayuda, y lo empeora todo, _los _voy a culpar a todos por eso."

"¿Acaso n-"

"Ya dije que iré." Tajante, Tigresa intento callar a Mantis antes de que terminara lo que iba a decirle. "Así que, si no quieres que cambie de parecer, no digas nada más." Decidida a hablar con Po, se levantó de su asiento y empezó a abrir la puerta corrediza de la cocina para irse. Mantis estaba a punto de contestarle con algo, pero cuando abrió la boca y los otros empezaban a fulminarlo con la mirada inmediatamente, Víbora actuó rápido y calló al insecto de un gran coletazo, mandándolo a volar hacia una de las estanterías.

**_[Crssk]_**

"... ¿Qué fue-?"

"Nada. Solo ve y no te preocupes por nada." Nerviosos, contestaron todos (excepto Mantis, quien estaba muy probablemente noqueado en la estantería).

**_[Jm...]_** Tigresa continuó su camino ignorando lo que pasó y salió de la cocina para ir a encontrar a Po.

"Eso estuvo muy cerca..." Soltaron todos aliviados.

"Cuando Mantis despierte, tendrá que subir y bajar los escalones del amanecer hasta el anochecer." Agregó Shifu, suspirando aliviado, "... Víbora tienes tres días libres, y ustedes dos uno. Convencer a Tigresa no es fácil, y si no lo hubiesen hecho, probablemente aún estaríamos discutiendo sobre qué hacer con Po." terminó de decir con una sonrisa en su rostro el Gran Maestro, dando días libres como recompensa a los que hicieron que Tigresa cambiase de opinión.

"Genial, creo que podríamos bajar al Valle al restaurante del Sr. Ping; tengo ganas de saborear algo comestible. Una sopa de fideos con algunos dumplings no estarían nada mal." Sugirió el primate mientras su estómago se estremecía, haciendo que a todos en la cocina les diera hambre.

"Vamos" Levantándose de sus asientos (incluso el Maestro Shifu), todos se dirigieron a la salida de la cocina y fueron a buscar dinero para ir al restaurante del Sr. Ping.

* * *

**_5 horas después con Tigresa..._**

Aún estaba buscando a Po, al no encontrarlo en ninguna parte del Palacio, había decidido ir a buscarlo en diferentes partes del Valle. Pero no lo encontraba en ningún lugar.

Sin más opciones de donde buscarlo, fue al restaurante del Sr. Ping para buscarlo allí, encontrándose en su lugar con Grulla, Víbora, Mono y - para sorpresa de ella - el Maestro Shifu.

Ya cansada de tanto buscar, fue al Palacio de Jade y se recostó para descansar debajo del _Árbol de Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial_.

"***jadeando*** Si ni siquiera puedes encontrarlo, ¿cómo es que se supone que vas a ayudarlo?" Se reprochó frustrada consigo misma, jadeando por el cansancio.

"... ¿Ayudar a quién?" Escuchó una voz muy serena y calmada encima de ella. Al intentar ver de quién era, pudo notar que había alguien encima de una de las ramas más grandes del Árbol, pero no lo podía distinguir por la neblina que había en el lugar (y el cansancio que tenía en ese momento).

"***jadea una vez más*** A un amigo." Respondió con bastante cansancio en su voz.

"Jmm..." La figura que podía distinguir no se movía, y a juzgar por como estaba en la rama, ni siquiera estaba mirándola directamente a ella.

"¿Eres un asesino?" Cansada y sin prestarle más atención a esa figura, preguntó Tigresa. Cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por la sensación de paz que sentía al estar debajo del Árbol.

"Jajaja, no. Ni de cerca. ¿Estás muy cansada?" Le respondió nuevamente la figura, riéndose por lo que le preguntó.

"He estado 5 horas continúas buscando a mi amigo por todo el Palacio de Jade, lo busqué por todo el Valle de la Paz, lo busqué incluso donde su padre y no lo he encontrado. ¿Tú que crees?" Le contestó notoriamente cansada y enojada sin prestarle mucha atención. "Solo quiero quedarme aquí y cerrar los ojos para descansar un rato" Añadió, acostándose completamente bajo el Árbol.

La figura se empezó a mover un poco después de unos segundos, pero Tigresa ya no le estaba prestando atención y seguía acostada. Se dejó llevar nuevamente por la gran sensación del lugar y cerró sus ojos para descansar mientras que la figura empezó a bajarse de la rama en donde estaba y fue bajando con cuidado hasta llegar donde estaba ella acostada.

"Tampoco eres un violador, ¿cierto?" Le preguntó, sorprendiendo a la figura.

"No. Creo que ya estás muy paranoica. Pero, ¿cómo? ..."

"¿Supe que te bajaste de allá arriba? Te estoy escuchando muy bien, recuerda que los felinos tenemos buena audición. Escuchamos más y mejor. Si ibas a intentar algo, era mejor que lo fueses hecho cuando aún tenías el factor sorpresa, porque ya no tienes oportunidad de hacer nada." Fría, firme y seriamente le contestó sin molestarse en abrir sus ojos la felina rayada bajo el Árbol.

"Jm, debí suponer que como siempre, pensarías muy bien en todo." Le respondió casi riéndose por lo bajo la figura que estaba a su lado.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos y Tigresa sintió que la figura ahora estaba al lado de ella acostada junto a ella... Pero al acercarse tanto a ella, Tigresa sintió un aroma muy familiar proveniente de aquella persona que estaba acostada a su lado.

"***riéndose aliviada*** Me asustaste mucho, tonto. Al principio pensé que me querías matar. ***suspira*** Estoy muy cansada..." Aliviada por reconocer el aroma, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Po a un lado de ella, admirando el Árbol.

"No quería asustarte, solo estaba meditando. Al verte tan cansada y furiosa, quise ver que te ocurría." Le contestó sin dejar de lado ese tono sereno con el que le había hablado cuando ella se recostó del Árbol.

"***le da un golpe en el hombro haciendo que suelte un pequeño 'ouch'*** Vaya que lo hiciste, aún estoy agitada." Le dijo mientras sentía con una mano su pulso. "La próxima vez, deberías intentar avisar que estas meditando. Estuve buscando por todos los lugares posibles en los que podías estar, y no te encontraba... Ya temía que, por estar tan deprimido, te hubieses..." Con preocupación en su voz diciendo esto último, Tigresa iba explicándole porque estaba tan cansada al panda. Quedándose callada al explicarle que por su estado ya temía que él se hubiese...

"¿Suicidado? ... Yo jamás haría algo así. Haber salvado a tanta gente, y que acabase haciendo algo así... Sería algo que va más allá de lo absurdo, ¿no crees?" Contestó seriamente ya dejando el tono sereno a un lado mientras la miraba fijamente, "Además, el solo pensar que dejaría solo a mi padre... Y no los volvería a ver a ustedes... Me da un escalofrío." ya más suavemente y con la voz un poco temblorosa, Po le explicó porque jamás haría algo como eso.

"..." Ambos se quedaron callados por un rato, dejando que la serenidad que inundaba el lugar les hiciera dejarse llevar por ella.

* * *

**_Unos minutos después..._**

Po suspiró, apreciando la serenidad que había, y abrió su boca para decirle algo a Tigresa, pero esta se le adelantó. "¿Por esto vienes tanto a meditar aquí todos los días?, es alucinante lo bien que se siente el solo quedarse tumbado en el suelo debajo de este gran Árbol." Extendiendo sus brazos y completamente tumbada bajo el Árbol, Tigresa soltó otro suspiro apreciando lo bien que se sentía estar allí.

"¿Nunca llegaste a estar debajo de este Árbol antes cuando eras niña?" Le preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

"No... Solamente meditaba encima de una de sus ramas y podía sentir la serenidad, pero estando debajo, siento que me está invitando a quedarme aquí para siempre." Le respondió mirando las hojas que caían del Árbol.

"Bueno, aunque sepas mucho de muchas cosas, aún hay cosas que tienes que descubrir. Eso del Árbol lo descubrí hace unos días." Repitiendo lo que hizo Tigresa, Po se estiro completamente y empezó a mirar como caían las hojas.

"Otro comentario así y pronto serás igual al Guerrero Dragón que Oogway se imaginó alguna vez." Burlándose de lo que había dicho Po, Tigresa se estaba riendo por lo bajo.

"Ja, no sabía que tenías sentido del humor Tigresa." Le respondió este a manera de juego.

"No soy de piedra panda" Le respondió ella molesta, pero relajada por la sensación de lugar.

Pasaron los minutos y el silencio entre ambos perduro por mucho. Aunque era completamente lo contrario a un silencio incomodo (ambos estaban completamente complacidos con el silencio que había entre ellos), Tigresa se atrevió a romperlo diciendo, "Supongo que después de todo, la tortuga tenía razón" murmuró para sí misma, sin percatarse de que Po la pudo escuchar desde donde estaba.

"¿Razón en...?" Po la incentivo a continuar lo que había murmurado.

"¿Lo? ... ***se pasa la pata por la cara*** Por supuesto que lo escuchaste..." Po seguía esperando pacientemente por la respuesta de Tigresa mientras ella se reprochaba cosas (inaudibles para el panda). "... Po, cuando Oogway te nombró como el Guerrero Dragón, no creía que si quiera pudieses durar un día siéndolo. Pero has durado eso y mucho más que eso." Relató la felina con un semblante feliz, pero que luego se fue transformando a uno un poco triste después de unos segundos, "Siempre quise que el Maestro Shifu se sintiese orgulloso de mi y que me lo dijera; quería hacer que se olvidase de lo que le había pasado con Tai Lung, quería demostrarle que yo era muy diferente a él... Y por eso me intenté volver lo más implacable posible; si hacia algo mal, lo repetía hasta el cansancio. Hasta que lo pudiese hacer bien para así sorprenderlo... Incluso si eso significaba romperme los huesos en el proceso." seguía relatando la historia ahora con una expresión más triste.

"Eso es... Demasiado duro para cualquiera Tigresa, p-" Po intentó responder algo, pero ella rápidamente lo interrumpió para seguir.

"Para mí no. Realmente quería ganarme su orgullo, que me tratase como a su hija y no como a uno de sus estudiantes... Convertirme en el Guerrero Dragón era la oportunidad perfecta que estaba esperando desde hace años, pero llegaste tú..." Po estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero Tigresa se le adelanto continuando con lo que estaba contándole, "Y cambiaste la vida de todos nosotros. Yo creía que Oogway se había equivocado al principio, pero poco a poco fuiste demostrando que eras digno de llamarte así. Ahora mismo, creo que si me fuese elegido a mí... Podríamos haber muerto a manos de Tai Lung." terminó su relato la tigresa, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y mirando al panda, quien estaba sorprendido por lo que le había contado.

"N-no me esperaba que dijeses algo así... ***intenta evadir la mirada de Tigresa, bastante sonrojado*** Pero, ¿cómo estás tan segura de eso?" Ahora mirándola un poco kungfuso **(ya luego me pueden matar con un review, pero tenía que ponerlo)** le preguntó a ella.

"Porque no lo pude vencer en el puente. Ninguno de nosotros pudo frenarlo. Ni siquiera Shifu... Si yo fuese sido nombrada Guerrero Dragón, tú (el único que entendía el rollo y su secreto) ya te habrías ido del Valle con tu padre y yo habría caído derrotada ante Tai Lung. Probablemente no estaríamos vivos de haber acabado la historia así." Explicó con más detalle. "Aprendiste Kung Fu más rápido que cualquiera; venciste a Tai Lung sin recibir ni un rasguño, has derrotado a numerosos bandidos sin problema alguno, has luchado con enemigos muy fuertes... Cuando nosotros no podemos vencerlos, tú lo haces como si no fuesen nada comparados contigo. Y venciste a Lord Shen cuando estabas claramente en inferioridad numérica con una calma que asusta. Si nada de eso convence a alguien de que eres el Guerrero Dragón... No sé qué lo haría, Po." Añadió con convicción y cierta serenidad en su voz Tigresa, volviendo a mirar como las hojas caían del Árbol. Po riéndose por lo bajo quiso decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo.

"Ahora es tu turno, _Guerrero Dragón._" Sacando al panda de sus pensamientos, Tigresa ahora quería oír lo que le estaba pasando al panda.

"¿Turno de qué?" Respondió confuso.

"De hablar. ¿Qué te está pasando? ... Últimamente no hablas mucho con nosotros y tampoco te ves feliz a pesar de todo lo que te acabo de contar. Realmente m-nos tienes preocupados." Disparó al fin la tigresa, quien estuvo esperando el momento perfecto para preguntarle eso directamente al panda. Po se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y solamente miró las ramas del Árbol. "Después de todo lo que pasamos... ¿No puedes contarme?" Insistió Tigresa, mirando a Po fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que el panda de un suspiro y cierre sus ojos para empezar a hablar.

"Tigresa... Sabes bien que cuando algo realmente me inquieta, te lo cuento sin dudar ni una vez. Y... Bueno..." el panda estaba demasiado pensativo y en su rostro se podía reflejar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

"¿Bueno...?" Invitándolo a continuar Tigresa, lo miraba esperando alguna respuesta de parte de él.

"Últimamente me he puesto a pensar... Luego de derrotar a Shen... ***Tigresa le estaba invitando a que prosiguiera diciéndole 'sigue'* **Me puse a pensar en qué pasaría si en el futuro nos llegásemos a topar con alguien más poderoso que Shen, alguien que realmente fuese invencible. Que a pesar de todo lo que he aprendido, no lo pueda vencer y terminé por destruir todo lo que Oogway dejó. Destruyendo el Palacio de Jade a su pasó." Tigresa no tenía palabras para lo que le estaba diciendo Po, el panda con cierta tristeza en su voz continuó, "Y nos acabe llevando uno por uno hasta que solo quedemos tú y yo." abriendo los ojos nuevamente - un poco cabizbajo - Po terminó de contarle todo.

"Po eso es... Demasiado específico." Po iba a decir algo, pero Tigresa le hizo una seña con la pata para que la dejase continuar primero. "Pero no deberías preocuparte por eso. Oogway, siempre que tenía miedo del futuro o de que me juzgarán por mi pasado, siempre me decía-"

Tigresa estaba a punto de citar a la tortuga, pero Po la detuvo para contestarle, "Se lo que vas a decir. Eso ya me lo dijo el día que me eligió." y la interrumpió para que no dijese _esa_ frase nuevamente.

"Oh..." Tigresa quedó pensativa unos segundos. "Bueno, Po, el pasado se puede explicar solo; ya es algo que pasó. El futuro es incierto y nunca se puede saber con certeza que puede llegar a pasar. Por eso, del que te deberías preocupar más, es el hoy y el ahora; el presente. Es un regalo y debes disfrutar de el como tal." Explicó sabiamente, con una gran serenidad en su voz, Tigresa. Haciendo que el panda se le quedase viendo un poco extrañado mientras se reía por lo bajo.

Tigresa, unos segundos después, se percató de eso y no pudo evitar reírse para preguntarle: "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Po seguía manteniendo esa mirada hasta que se animó a hablar, "¿Desde cuándo das consejos de vida?, yo creía que solo dabas consejos de combate." y de manera burlona, el panda le preguntó a la felina rayada.

"Ja. Ja. Oogway siempre me daba consejos cuando me veía triste o preocupada, y veo que realmente, a pesar de parecer una locura al principio, son muy buenos." Contestó ella un poco sonriente al recordar esos momentos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio una vez más sin decir nada. Pasaron las horas y los dos solamente estaban acostados admirando la hermosa y gran vista que tenían de allí.

* * *

**_3 horas después..._**

"Ah" Ambos suspiraron relajados por la sensación de paz alrededor del Árbol.

"Tigresa..." Saliendo del trance en el que estaba ella, lo miró y le preguntó - aún estando relajada y feliz, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Lo que dijiste, realmente me hizo pensar un poco mejor las cosas. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para hablar conmigo. Sé que no es algo que te gusta hacer muy a menudo, y que lo hayas hecho por tanto tiempo... ¿Realmente estaban todos tan preocupados por mí?" Le agradeció Po, preguntando con curiosidad.

"Todos estábamos preocupados por ti, Po. Y sin ti, realmente no se siente la misma energía que se siente a cuando tú estás... Eso, y estando triste, tus comidas-"

"Se sienten muy mal, lo sé. Como hijo de un cocinero, lo he comprobado por experiencia propia. Las emociones del cocinero se pueden reflejar en la comida que hace." Interrumpiéndola, le explicó que ya sabía lo que estaban sintiendo cuando comían porque ya lo había experimentado viviendo con su padre (el Sr Ping). "De ahora en adelante, no me voy a preocupar tanto por pensar en que podría pasar en el futuro, a menos que sea por algún castigo que me vaya a dar Shifu estando de mal humor..." Terminando de hablar, Po se levantó para sentarse y ver el sol caer, mientras Tigresa se estaba riendo mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir.

"..."

"..." Ambos observaron la caída del sol, y a Tigresa ya le empezó a ganar el sueño.

"..."

"Y-y... He querido decirte algo desde hace un tiempo..." Muy nervioso, Po, quien fue alcanzando la mano de Tigresa mientras a esta la estaba venciendo el sueño, lenta y tímidamente fue entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella haciendo que las mejillas de Tigresa se fuesen tornando más rojizas con cada segundo que pasaba. "... ***dando un gran suspiro*** ¿Quieres ir a una cita esta noche? ***cerrando sus ojos y volteando hacia un lado completamente avergonzado***"

Tigresa, ya despertando completamente y notoriamente sonrojada al igual que Po, al sentir que Po entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, le respondió, "Po... ***suspira pasándose la otra pata por la cara, pero riéndose al mismo tiempo*** Si en la cita llegas a pasarte, voy a golpearte tan fuerte que ya no volverás a sentir dolor." agarrando con más firmeza la mano del panda por unos segundos, Tigresa se levantó y soltó su pata de la de Po, haciendo que este volteé a verla incrédulo.

"Y cuando te dije que no te preocuparas por el futuro, _no_ me refería que tratases de hacer algo así. Pero es lindo de tu parte que intentes hacer algo así conmigo." Terminó susurrándole, agachada de frente al panda. Dando a Po un breve, pero más sentimental abrazo que el que le dio en Gongmen para levantarse e irse a la cocina, donde probablemente estaban esperando los demás por noticias de ella sobre el panda.

"Por eso soy tu fan..." Murmuró Po mientras se le iba dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, completamente sonrojado y sin poder creer lo que le acababa de pasar. Tigresa acababa de aceptar ir a una cita con él, y además le dio un abrazo, todo en ese mismo día.

Po se desplomó en el suelo y se llevó las patas a la cabeza, aún en un post-shock **(si se le puede decir así)** del momento.

"Lo del futuro se lo tomó demasiado literal..." Caminando hacia el Palacio, viendo la escena desde lejos, Tigresa se fue sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se reía por lo bajo.

**¿Fin? ...**

* * *

**Eso ya lo decidirá mi inspiración.**

**Este es el Fic que dije que quería hacer One-shot desde hace mucho... Pero viendo lo abierto que me quedo, no sé si valga la pena convertirlo en un Fic corto de 3 capítulos como máximo o no. Si lo continuo, pienso tal vez hacerlo con un poco de Lime, pero si no puedo continuarlo, lo dejaré como un One-shot y nada más. Este es el primer Fic que hago en el que directamente no sé si continuarlo o no ;-;... Supongo que para todo hay una primera vez, ¿no es así?**

**Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews sobre este capítulo. En mi inspiración está el si lo continuo o no. Si veo que lo puedo continuar, lo haré. Si no... Quedará como un One-shot sin más. Y también, si quieren que lo continúe, quiero que opinen si quieren que sea con Lime o sin Lime de por medio.**

**Bueno, recuerden nunca dejar abierta alguna sesión en una PC/laptop que no sea suya (borren las cookies), si dejan una salchicha en el microondas por mucho tiempo puede explotar, Endgame ya la han visto todos y si no la has visto te debes cuidar de los spoilers porque están en TODAS partes, y no olviden que el artículo 13 es algo que va a cambiar todo lo que conocemos hasta ahora (en el Internet).**

**Nos vemos y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
